


Oats We Sow

by katattack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Janitor AU, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, mentions of Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katattack/pseuds/katattack
Summary: Noctis is frequently bullied and finds solace in the most unlikely of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and incredibly poorly written. No one asked for this other than my girlfriend who requested I write some obscure AU. :) Here you go.

Noctis had never been a true fighter, not even while pressed against Insomnia’s lockers and being roughed up by some delinquents after school had let out. He was a senior, so what was he doing letting some juniors push him around? He gripped at the hand holding the freshly ironed collar of his shirt, trying in vain to push the teenager away. This had become almost a norm, getting shoved in the hallways and spoken about behind his back. 

He was one of the richest kids at the school and even went as far as begging his father to let him attend a public school so he could be a “normal” kid. Even now, though, at eighteen, he was far from any of the “cool” kids he had fantasized about being during his senior year. 

“Hey, are you even paying attention?” One of the boys asked, spitting past his braces every other word. This caused Noctis to flinch a little and turn his head away slightly to avoid the spray. It’s not like he was necessarily nerdy or weird, but people automatically set him with the outsider label when they realized exactly who he was. 

“What’s the pretty rich boy doing in our school, huh?” Another asked, Noctis holding back a bitter chuckle. “Their” school? If he wanted, he could have his dad buy out the school or at the very least expel these jerks. 

The third and final member of the little group to corner Noctis today spoke up, “Looks like he needs to be taught some manners!” He growled, gripping the slim boy’s hair and slamming his head back into the locker, causing Noctis to cry out in a low whine. 

Noctis was seconds from speaking up, asking they leave him alone (even if he knew it was in vain) before he heard footsteps in the long deserted halls and the distinct sound of a rolling trash can. “Hey, anyone here?” A cheery voice asked, sounding a little confused as to why students would be here after hours. Didn’t kids want to get away from school as soon as possible, not loiter around?

A blonde male turned the corner, pausing at the scene before him with furrowed brows. “Hey! You! Stop that!” He yelled, the boys letting out a collective “Shit!” before they dropped Noctis to the ground and made a mad dash for the exit. Noctis let out a quiet groan, holding his head where a bump was most definitely forming and silently cursing himself. If he came back home like this his live-in Nanny, Ignis, would certainly try to cause an uproar with the school. The last thing he needed was causing trouble and having even more eyes on him.

“Hey, you okay?” The same voice from before asked, suddenly much closer than Noctis had anticipated. He hadn’t even heard the man come closer. Noctis jumped slightly, the closeness startling him before he looked up to the blonde with wide eyes and gave a quick nod. “Uh…yeah.” He mumbled, words catching in his throat as he stared at the man. He hadn’t seen this janitor around before…He couldn’t have been more than two or three years older than Noctis himself. Maybe he was a new hire? Fresh out of school or still in college or something? Either way, the guy was young and those freckles definitely caught Noctis’ eye.

The blonde offered a hand out, it taking Noctis a few seconds before he took it with a thankful nod. “Name’s Prompto.” The janitor had introduced, flashing an award-winning smile. Noctis was almost speechless at this, a faint flush quickly encroaching on his cheeks. This man was beautiful and wow, that was definitely a gay thought. A really gay thought. 

“Noctis.” Is all the boy said, almost tensely while he was helped to his feet by this Prompto. “You sure you’re okay, Noct?” the blonde asked, trying to quickly check the boy over for any bumps or scrapes. Noct? That was definitely a new nickname. Ignis and his bodyguard Gladio just called him Noctis unless they were angry, then it was his full name or sometimes “you!” depending on the level of anger. 

“Hello? Noctis?” a hand waved in front of his face frantically and Noctis finally snapped out of his daze and focused on Prompto again. “What? Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, finally brushing his pants off. “Thanks for...uh…today.” He said quietly, cheeks darkening even more with the worried looks he received from the other and how absolutely awkward he was. He couldn’t even talk to the janitor of all people without clamming up. 

Prompto opened his mouth to say something else before a phone buzzing interrupted them. Noctis looked down quickly and read the quick “I’m here.” Message from Ignis. “I’ve gotta…go. I’ll see you around, though?” He asked, flashing the other a brief smile. 

Prompto nodded, grinning slightly at the boy. “Yeah, I’ll see you around, kid.” He said. 

.::.

Prompto had been keeping a watchful eye on the mysterious teen he had run into only days before, making sure to clear his throat when some students would start shoving him in the hallway. 

After a few weeks of small talk, he and Prompto were finally on a friendly enough level where he felt he could open up to the other. Noctis looked forward to the last bell of the day so he could hang around the uniformed man and talk about the newest level unlocked on King’s Knight and the two could comfortably talk about their video game obsessions.

Noctis soon learned Prompto was in college for photography and only took weekend and evening classes so he could work at the school the rest of the time. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Noctis chuckled one day, nose buried in his phone as he fought a nearby enemy. “I mean work in a school cleaning up vomit and probably shit off the walls all day long just to go to school again during the evening? Do you ever get the urge to clean stuff up around campus?” The teen asked, laughing quietly with the blonde. 

“I mean, sometimes? It’s not that weird to take work home with you in a sense? Or at least the urge to clean—shut up! Stop laughing!” Prompto whined, leaning on the mop he was cleaning with. “You’ll love me, right mop? You won’t laugh at me like this heathen over here?” He teased, making a kissy face to the mop. 

“Noct. The mop and I are going to elope, ‘kay? You can be the best man.” Prompto hummed, earning a snort from the teen in question. “Pretty sure eloping involves no one attending the wedding or something like that?” the dark haired male retorted. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Rather elope with you, Noct. You get me.” Prompto teased, intentionally splashing a few droplets of the mop water towards the teen who let out a whine, attempting to hide his flush. Did…Prompto confess to him or something? No, that couldn’t be it. He was just joking like friends did! 

Yeah…Just a joke. They would never work out, anyways. They were from completely different worlds and…there was no way. No way it would ever work. 

Noctis hid his face in his phone, curling up a little on himself as he sighed. “Yeah…” He mumbled, deciding to go back to King’s Knight and not continue the conversation. There’s no way someone like Prompto could ever love him, after all.


End file.
